Jurassic War
by Doc Levine
Summary: Three years have passed since the disaster at Jurassic World, where technology met prehistory. With Masrani Globals assets purchased by the mysterious Grendel Corporation, the survivors have tried to move on from the Incident, but when Owen Grady and Claire Dearing are invited to the company's headquarters on a job offer, they discover what the future of the World could hold.
1. Prologue: An Old Face

"We're live in five, four, three, two, one. Action!"

"This is NBC Nightly News, with your host, Desiree Chung."

"Hello, i'm Desiree Chung. It has been a week since the terrible incident at the Jurassic World theme park, and victims of the incident are beginning to speak out about that unfortunate day and how they are coping from losing their loved ones. Along with them, people involved with the original Jurassic Park incident in June of 1993 are beginning to speak out and share their opinions about the incident and the resort. I'm pleased to welcome Doctor Alan Grant to the show, welcome."

Chung turned to the doctor, dressed in a formal suit. His gray hair was slicked back and a pair of black reading glasses rested on his face. A small smile formed on the mans face. "Pleased to have you, Miss Chung." He said, shifting in his seat.

Chung glanced down at the papers on her desk, and cleared her throat. "I'm certain you are aware of the incident at Jurassic World, Dr. Grant." Grant nodded. "So I've heard. Very tragic."

"Would you care to share your thoughts on the incident with us?" she said, pulling a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Certainly." he said, shifting again in his chair. "I share my dearest condolences go out to the families and people affected by this tragedy. My thoughts are with you as you grief the loss of your loved ones. At the same time, I do feel angered towards the actions of Masrani Global in the creation of their...what was responsible for the incident, Miss Chung?"

Chung glanced at her papers. "The _Indominus rex_ , a genetically modified dinosaur spliced of the DNA of other dinosaurs."

Grant's smile faded. "A hybrid dinosaur. Not real. As I stated in 2001, the animals that were created for Jurassic Park were simply genetically-created theme park monsters, and it seems that Masrani Global has repeated the same mistakes InGen had with the _Indominus_. An animal created for the sole purpose of generating money. While InGen had attempted to create "wholesome" animals, this...monster, is fictional. They probably would have gotten the same amount of money had they cloned an _actual_ super-predator, like _Carcharodontosaurus_ or _Giganotosaurus_."

Chung nodded. "Do you think this could have been prevented?"

Grant shook his head. "By not creating Jurassic World, perhaps."

"What do you mean?" Chung responded.

"The whole prospect of a new park built on the site where people died is very disrespectful in my eyes. If you recall I was very vocal about the creation of Jurassic World during it's construction. While the park was successful without many issues since 2005, but I feel that the concept is in poor taste to those who died in 1993. To me, t's comparable to building a hotel on an Indian burial ground."

Chung glanced down at her papers again. "Had you visited Jurassic World before?"

Grant shook his head no. "Never. I had considered it but ultimately decided not to. I do know a child I helped protect at the original Park, Tim Murphy, visited the island, as well as one Doctor Ian Malcolm. But I myself have not and even if I did I cant."

"You're implying the Park will not re-open?" she asked.

Grant grimaced. "Are you joking? The Park will never re-open."

"Why not?"

Grant shifted in his seat again. "Over thirty people are said to have been killed when their pterosaur species attacked the tourists, not to mention the poor security staff that were killed by the Indem-Indy-"

" _Indominus rex._ "

"That. Quite frankly, the entire Park should be demolished and the animals allowed to live their lives out without humans interfering, as Hammond intended with "Site B"."

Chung flipped her papers. "Have you heard of the recent acquisition of Masrani Global by the "Grendel Corporation"?, Doctor Grant?"

"No, I have not."

"They have stated in a recent press conference that they do not wish to re-open the park, and are wanting to study the dinosaurs in the resort for research purposes."

"Well, in that case, I suppose that is a good thing."

"What do you mean?"

"'Research purposes' can mean a lot of things. It can mean pharmaceutical, it can mean cosmetics, it can mean drug testing, it can mean other outlets of entertainment, and it can mean military. Grendel holds a lot of power now that they own Masrani Global, what remains of it, that is. I simply hope that they know what they are doing."

"How would you use the animals?" she asked, shuffling through her papers.

"Personally, I would not do anything with them. Perhaps have them euthanized. I cant imagine a practical use for a dinosaur in the modern world. Maybe as a fancy pet, but not much else."

"Well, I'm afraid we are all out of time. Thank you for having us, Doctor Grant." she finished.

"The pleasure is all mine."


	2. Sticking Together

**Three Years Later...**

The studio apartment was organized and somehow dirty at the same time. While magazines were neatly stacked on the coffee table, fast food wrappers laid nearby. Nearby, a nice view of downtown San Diego was outside the balcony window, the blinds half closed, rays of sunlight shining on the carpet. A door opened from the single bedroom, and out stepped Owen Grady, wearing a silk white shower robe and slippers. He yawned as he stepped into the small living room and turned on the television. A news channel popped up as he strode into the kitchen, preparing a pot of coffee. He scratched the five-o'clock shadow that adorned his face as he began cooking breakfast for him and his wife, the former park manager of Jurassic World, Claire Dearing.

It was a Saturday, his one of two days off in the week at his job as an animal trainer at the San Diego Zoo. Although he initially thought that his background with Jurassic World would bar him from getting a job, he was surprised that the San Diego Zoo gladly accepted him, placing him as an animal care specialist, mostly handling the zoo's carnivores. It was a wonderful job; great pay, working with animals, close to home, but it was still nothing like working at Jurassic World as a Velociraptor trainer, working with his 'girls'. Echo, Delta, Charlie and...Blue.

Blue.

He sighed, ash he placed sliced of bread into a toaster.

He wondered often what became of her. He knew that Swiss corporation, Grendel or something, had purchased Masrani Global and Jurassic World years back, and that they were going to study the dinosaurs for research purposes. He wondered what that meant for Blue. Did they capture her? Let her live free? He pushed away the idea of them euthanizing her. Certainly they could find a use for her for their 'research'. And this was all on the hopeful assumption she survived. Even though Owen watcher her run away those years ago in the ruins of Main Street, he remembered how the _Indominus_ had thrown her against a concrete pillar, and there was the final fight with the _I. rex_. He remembered seeing how tired and worn Blue was after the fight, and how her "partner", the Tyrannosaur, was practically about to collapse from the fight.

He shook his head, focusing on cooking the bacon. It wasnt like he would ever see Blue again, or any dinosaur on Isla Nublar. Grendel had requested the United States military to napalm the island weeks after they did their "operation" on the island, which was basically just taking whatever they liked and leaving the rest. After that, they declared that the island was now empty of dinosaurs, leaving a smoking mess. He could only hope that they decided to take Blue to wherever they were located, somewhere in Switzerland if he remembered correctly.

He cracked three more eggs and dropped them into the sizzling hot pan. Claire hadn't woken up just yet, so the apartment was relatively silent. In the background, he could hear tidbits of the news broadcast on the television.

"The Swiss company 'Grendel Corp' announced this morning that they will be testing new pharmaceutical medicine in the coming months for a hopeful release into the public market next year. Grendel Corp are the current owners of the former Masrani Global company, which was responsible for the 2015 Jurassic World incident on Isla Nublar, which was firebombed that same year. This comes after the recent announcement they will begin expanding their company out to remote Africa, as well as seeking property for their company in Costa Rica."

Owen cocked his head up as he heard the bedroom door open again. Coming out of the hallway was Claire Dearing, with sand in her eyes and messed-up hair. She yawned as she pecked Owen on the cheek and began pouring herself a cup of the freshly-brewed coffee. "Morning, sweetie." she said, her voice still as pure and beautiful as always. Owen smiled, and dumped the strips of bacon onto two plates, and slid the eggs onto them after. The toast popped up from the toaster, and Owen grabbed them swiftly and placed them on the plates. He picked them up and placed them on the two-person dinner table, where Claire was waiting.

"This looks beautiful, honey. Thank you." she said, smiling. Owen smiled and nodded. Opening up the fridge, he pulled out a bottle of orange juice and poured two glasses resting on the table. He sat down and the two started to eat. In the background, the television continued to play. The two ate in relative silence. Owen looked up from his plate, half-empty.

"Any news about those jobs you asked about?" he asked, taking a sip from his glass.

Claire sighed. "Nothing. Not even a phone call. I know it's because of my history with the damn park."

Owen nodded sadly. He knew how hard it was for Claire after the whole ordeal. She could even show her face in public for months because people attacked her, accusing her of being the sole reason the people died (which was entirely untrue...to a point). No jobs would even consider her, not wanting the bad press that surrounded her. For now it was Owen that was making the money for the two, which was all well and good, except it made Claire feel horrible that she wasnt contributing as Owen was.

But with the bad press surrounding her and Jurassic World it was unlikely she would ever get a job of the caliber being a park manager was, even three years after the incident.

Owen stood up and picked up their plates, and placed them in the sink. "I'm sure someone will respond, Claire. You just gotta be hopeful." he said, trying to be enthusiastic about the grim situation.

Claire sighed. She kissed Owen on the lips. "Thanks, sweetie." The two embraced, and sat on the couch together. Owen handed her the remote and she flicked the channel to a movie network, HBO. She rested her head on his chest, watching the comedy. It was going to be a lazy Saturday.


End file.
